


Who's scary now?

by di_lamerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should probably talk to Dudley about what the kids watch at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's scary now?

Harry was seriously reconsidering this whole allowing his kids to know their Muggle heritage thing.  
Standing at the window watching James, Albus, and Dudley's daughter Chole recreate the Battle of Hogwarts infused with muggle touches was painful. They had blended together the battle with American pop culture, creating a bigger disgrace than anything Rita had ever written.  
James was pretending to be Voldemort, screaming at the top of lungs while beating his chest, “Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am!”  
Albus watched his brother gesticulate with narrowed eyes before shouting, “Well I'm Harry Potter, come at me bro!”  
All the while Chole sat on the grass, bored, eyes darting as each of the boys bellowed at the other, before she stood and walked towards James and flicked him between the eyes, “And now you are dead with a first year spell.”.  
Albus fell to the grass writhing in glee, as the little blonde girl walked over and stood over him, “And you married Ginny Weasley, she's scarier than he ever could be!”


End file.
